I Have Never Thought About It
by Dass Jemand Besondere
Summary: Mikan Sakura came to Alice Academy for a fresh start as a scholar. She keeps in mind to stay away from anyone's business and just focus on her studies. She hears whispers of trouble around, but doesn't make a move to know more. Imagine the the look on her face when she discovers that she's in the middle of it all. AU, adopted fiction.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

><p>Before I continue with this story, I must say to you readers that this story wasn't created by my own imagination. This story is from my fellow Filipina who can no longer continue this story because of her hectic schedule as a college girl.<p>

The author's name is Mikie-chan. But she changed her pen name into: just. follow. your. heart (remove the spaces).

The real title is _I NEVER KNEW_ but I revised it into _Who Knew?_ and promptly changed it in to _I Have Never Thought About It._

Truthfully, she told in the fourth chapter that she can't continue the story but was willing to give it to anyone who would continue it on her behalf, as long as you'd send her a Private Message. I sent her a PM, and she gave it to me. But I think that she had no time to tell the readers that I had gotten it.

I don't know wether or not you'll like my writing but I ask of you: Please bear with me. I may not be that good writing, but I will try my best.

Please do enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>There have been a lot of changes on this fiction, especially the title and summary. I revised every detail, filled plot holes, added a few twists here and there, brainstormed for a solid plot, and added a few Original Characters on the side.<p>

I hope all of these won't overwhelm you.

* * *

><p><em>That Special Someone<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_**I have Never Thought About It: Chapter One**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One<strong>_

_Thwok._

A pale girl with auburn hair tied into a ponytail was at a shooting range, shooting arrows with a 45-pound _Sebastian Flute_ bow. She was oblivious to the world as _My Chemical Romance_ was blasting through her earphones with the wires under her shirt. The said girl knocked another arrow, and prepared to shoot again.

_Thwok._

To the girl, the sound of the arrow hitting the target face directly into the bull's eye was reassuring. But it wasn't enough to ease her gnawing anxiety. After scratching her nose, a habit she has when she's anxious, she prepared to shoot another arrow. Although her arm was getting weary and stiff, she did not stop. No pain would calm her.

The girl with auburn hair suddenly stopped. Stiffness partnered with a bad mood would probably break her forms. And if it did, it would take her a while to fix it. She thought of taking a break. After all, she already shot an accumulated of 199 arrows that day. She decided to drink some water to satisfy her stiff body and parch throat. _After _the 200th arrow.

_Thwok._

She set the bow down and went to the bleachers for some water. Rubbing her sore shoulders, she thought of the recent events that day.

It started as expected of her routine. Wake up. Fix the bed. Cook breakfast. Eat. Wash dishes. Brush teeth. Take a bath. Dress up for the day. See if there's any mail.

And that's when her routine was almost broken. After she was dressed properly for her schedule she went down from her apartment, passed casually by the lobby, and to the guardhouse located just by the side of the main gate to check if there was any mail. The guardhouse was where the mail was usually given. The apartment where the girl was currently living may not be that great, but the security of it was enough to make them sleep at night without worries.

"30C? You've got two today," the guard named Hikio said to the girl when asked for any mail. After uttering thanks, in which Hikio returned with a smile, she returned back to her apartment to read the two letters.

One of the two letters was of familiar lined A4 letter the girl's mother usually uses. The other one was made of paper she did not know, but was convinced that was very expensive because of its texture. It was smooth and thick, with a fine scent of lavender. The red seal was imprinted with a crest that she recognized of its familiarity that the girl gasped.

Alice Academy.

It is known for its splendor. It offered the highest quality of education, and people who attended this institute often became famous in the name of business, music, art, diplomacy, politics, sports, and other courses of studies. This institute is for the ultra-wealthy, so it is not unconventional that it is mostly populated with students coming from affluent and influential families. Security is airtight, making this preparatory school all the more customary for those coming from the elite.

The girl blanched and her hands trembled at the touch of the letter. This was the day she had been dreading for after spending restless days and sleepless nights just wondering what the said letter would say. But she had done well, right? She had studied and reviewed and studied again for this. And again and again. She was more than qualified (as her teammates would comment of her preparation) before she took the test. God even knows the extent of her preparation. The girl even studied proper etiquette, grace and protocol to at least compensate of her rather tomboyish attitude. She felt almost anticipated. With trembling hands, she opened the letter.

The girl with auburn hair did not even dare to breathe as she read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan Y. Sakura<br>30C Galiya Apartments, Hiyoshi Ave.  
>Downtown Tokyo, Japan<em>

_Dear Ms. Sakura:_

_On behalf of the Board of Directors appertaining to Alice Academy, it is my opportune privilege to inform that you, Ms. Sakura, have been accepted as a scholar student of our institution following your application test last Tuesday._

_Furthermore, we are requesting you to report at the Principal's Office this Wednesday precisely at 10:00 for an interview unto which we will adjudicate your section upon your arrival at the beginning of the school year. Also, you need to be fully briefed on rules and regulations of the Academy and the aspects expected of you. In the meantime, attached to this letter is a prospectus of the Academy containing relevant information._

_I would like to once again express my warm congratulations to you for a job well done. I look forward to your arrival and I feel that your contributions will be in line with our goals of growth and continued success._

_Sincerely,  
>Izumi Y.<br>Alice Academy High School Principal_

* * *

><p>Her world was silent for a second. Mikan Sakura could not believe it. She thought that she was dreaming. <em>Is this even real?<em> She thought.

Oh, but it was real, all right. The letter was of pure evidence. It pointedly stated there, like headlights, that Mikan Sakura was accepted to Alice Academy, the school that common people like her could only dream (hence, the moment of doubt a while ago). She gasped, because the breath she was holding was now suffocating her.

She screamed. She bounced about the room, almost knocking aside a vase. She ran to her room, jumped high on the bed a few times and fell back to her stomach and screamed louder on the pillow. Mikan panted, and then lied on her back to a much more comfortable position. She continued to lie there, panting for breath, electricity buzzing in her veins as she continued to absorb the news. Her head subconsciously turned to check the time.

The innocent wall clock read 9:47.

"Shit!" Mikan cursed off-handedly. "I'm going to be late!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Two<strong>_

Mikan Sakura may be patient, but she wanted to stop waiting because the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach was slowly eating its way up to her pounding chest.

She was currently sitting at a comfortable chair in front of high school principal's desk nervous to the core.

Mikan sighed for the umpteenth time, and straightened her knee-length flower skirt. She had thought she was actually late. The second she read the clock, she had bounded off to her wardrobe, stripped her casual clothes, and changed into a formal, slightly girly outfit. She ran out of her apartment wearing a white button-down shirt with sleeves folded to her elbows partnered with a white flower skirt that ended somewhere above her knees (but not forgetting to wear black cycling shorts underneath). She wore a pair of green doll shoes that snuggled her feet just right. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail, with strands at the side of her face framing it. Her face was powdered, so to look presentable. People she passed by thought she was pretty, although it was oblivious to Mikan because she was focused on the fact that she was running late. She hailed the cab, got in before it stopped completely, and shouted: "Alice Academy!" before the driver could say: "That's dangerous!"

After she paid the cab when they reached the desired destination and got off, she ran past the main gate, to a long driveway, and finally to the main circle of the school. If she wasn't running late, she would've stopped in her tracks to admire the Academy. In the middle of the main circle was a fountain with intricate molding designs around it. Gigantic western-styled buildings surrounded her, and at a distance she could see a giant clock tower ticking away to 10 o'clock.

Mikan ran to the main building and was greeted by a vast lobby lighted brightly by the chandeliers from above. Finding someone who seemed to be a teacher (judging from his glasses, posture and the stack of books he's carrying), she immediately approached him to ask for directions.

"Excuse me," she asked, panting for breath as silently as she could. "But may I ask for directions to the high school principal's office? I'm scheduled for a meeting."

The man gave her a charming smile and told, "It's just above; on the second floor facing the main gate."

"Thank you," she said, flashing a grateful smile before taking off.

Following the man's direction, she found the nearest stairs and bounded up, taking three steps at a time. When she came to the second floor, she used the huge, floor-to-ceiling windows as a guide to see if she was facing the gate. Finding that she was, she took the hallway where the windows faced the gate and kept going, reading the signs atop the doors, until she came to read a gold metal plate that read: _High School Principal_ in big letters.

Gasping for breath until they slowed to short, anxious breaths, she fixed herself, and knocked on the oak doors gently three times.

And that's how she managed to travel from Downtown Tokyo to the outskirts of Tokyo where Alice Academy is located. With a distance of approximately 21 kilometers, Mikan Sakura managed to close the gap in a record of ten minutes. She was situated in an interview with the high school principal after a soft "Come in." The Principal gestured to a seat in front of his desks while he was busy rummaging for something in a file cabinet by the wall.

"Let me clarify, miss, are you Mikan Sakura?" the principal, namely Izumi, had asked after fishing a manila folder and sat on his respected chair behind the desk.

"Yes, Principal," she answered politely.

"Ah, scholar student," he commented.

"Yes, Principal," Mikan said.

"Please, you can call me Izumi if you'd like. Or Mr. Izumi if you're uncomfortable," Principal Izumi offered kindly.

"As you wish."

"Good," he said with a warm smile. "But before we start I would just like to say my sincere apologies to the delayed letter. It was supposed to be delivered to your address last Friday but a problem had occurred with the professors responsible of computing and debating about your test results. Due to the delay, the letter was mailed to you only by this early morning."

Mikan nodded in comprehension.

"And also, attached to the letter given to you was a map of this academy. Judging from your current state I think you haven't got the chance to see it. I do hope you didn't get lost finding your way here. Have you, by any chance, brushed by Mr. Takizawa? The tall, charming man with the glasses?"

Mikan remembered the described man as the what-she-thought was a teacher. So he was also a scholar too, huh?

"Yes I have, Mr. Principal. He's the one who helped me find my way here," she said.

"Good thing you did," Principal Izumi said with a smile. "Now, enough chitchat! Let's start this early so we can end early."

"Of course, Mr. Principal," Mikan said, offering her own polite smile.

Principal Izumi opened the manila folder at his desk and started to read whatever the information that was written on it.

"Father is deceased?" Principal Izumi inquired laced with an emotion Mikan couldn't quite put a finger on. But his face never changed so she just shrugged the feeling off.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"And where does your mother currently reside? It states here that you live alone."

"She is at Nagoya, taking care of my grandfather," she answered civilly. "I moved in here last March, after I got a scholarship at another school and the letter of qualification for a scholarship here."

"And you are a member of the Japan Archery Team, winning 2 golds out of two in the national competition last year. It also says here that you are a possible candidate for a international completion to be held in two years, participated by the best of the best. You have an exemplary talent."

Mikan tried her best to hide her blush. "I persevered, ever since middle school."

"I see. On the other hand, it's not surprising to hear you passed here since you've been having straight A's since elementary. I'm amazed to see such flawless grades. I mean, you never had anything below A-! You've got a spotless record, too. I guess no one should doubt if they hear that you got in, hm?"

Mikan only blushed harder in response.

The interview seemed to end at that question because Principal Izumi had started to brief her about the Academy's policies and systems. He had told her about the star-ranking system, which had played a great role in making the students respect each other.

"If there is one thing I could not stand," Principal Izumi said with a tired sigh, "is the bullying. It's a good thing this has been implemented. I think I'd go all bozers if I hear reports of it. And I'll probably go ballistic if a middle-class—no disrespect, Ms. Sakura—like you was the victim of it."

Mikan nodded, not perturbed about what he described her. Being in middle-class had always ended up okay for her. A question suddenly popped in her mind.

"Can I ask, Mr. Principal, what is my rank?"

All she knew that, in order from lowest to highest, the star rankings were: One star, for the juvenile of the school; Two-star, for those who have satisfactory grades; Three-star, for the exceptional students in the name of academics and extra-curricular; and the number one to rule them all, the Special Star, are only given to the academic geniuses and the extra-curricular masters.

"That is yet to be debated after this interview, among the other scholars. The lucky ten of you will be returning about a week before the start of the year to be awarded of your rank."

"Oh." Somehow that statement made the uncomfortable feeling return into her stomach.

He continued to epitomize her of the rest of the Academy's rules, adding comments here and a answering her questions there. By the time the clock read 11:25, she was thoroughly briefed of the Academy's ways, and was given a handbook of it.

"Well, I think that's just about it," Principal Izumi said with a flourish. "It's nice meeting you Ms. Sakura," he said civilly, holding out his hand for her.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Izumi," Mikan said with the agnomen he requested her nicely. Mr. Izumi smiled, and he shook hands with Mikan.

She was halfway to the door when Mr. Izumi called. "Oh, and Ms. Mikan?"

She turned to him curiously.

"It is my favorable opportunity to tell you, welcome to Alice Academy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> All recognizable characters belong to none other than _Tachibana Higuchi.

**_Claimer_ - **_I have the right to claim this (new) plot, as well as its new characters._

_**Author's Note - **Thanks to Serenity012 for pointing out a small mistake in the story. It has been revised now, so I think the probable mistakes here are now lessened. Thank you once again._

* * *

><p><em>|That Special Someone|<em>


End file.
